


Oh No, There Goes Tokyo

by Souliebird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: Iwaizumi is six and the only person he would want to date is Godzilla.





	

Iwaizumi is six years old and his favorite place in the entire world is the park four streets over from his house. It's got a stream, and trees, and bushes, and is a haven for beetles. 

 

He is on his belly in the dirt, his trusty net clamped between his teeth as his crawls towards an unsuspecting ladybeetle. His mom is going to be upset when she sees the state of his shirt, but the little boy doesn't care. His mind is focused on the prize in front of him and just another meter and -

 

“Iwa-chan!!!” 

 

The beetle flies away and Iwaizumi glares up at his best friend. 

 

“You scared it away!” The boy huffs, spitting his net out and pushing himself up into sitting. Oikawa puts his hands onto his hips, like he's proud of the fact. He probably is. He hates bugs. 

 

“Good,” the taller boy declares, confirming Iwaizumi’s suspicion. “Mimi-chan asked me to ask you to go meet Ami-chan by the slides!” He looks smug as he delivers the message, or he would if Iwaizumi knew what smug was. 

 

“Who?” 

 

Oikawa gives him an annoyed pout. “Ami-chan! With the dragonfly hair clips! We played with her on the jungle gym, Iwa-chan! Your brain has to remember, it was just yesterday!” 

 

Iwaizumi remembers the dragonfly clips, because they were realistic and he liked them. He has no idea who the girl is, though. 

 

“I don't want to talk to her.” He decides, picking up his net. “I wanna go look for a frog.”

 

“Ew, Iwa-chan, gross, no!” His best friend flails, then throws himself into Iwaizumi, trying to keep him from running off to the stream. “You have to go talk to her! Please! For me!”

 

The shorter boy pushes at Oikawa, trying to pry him off. “Why? If you wanna talk to her, you go to the slides!” 

 

Oikawa huffs again, right in Iwaizumi’s face. “Because, dummy, she wants to ask you about me! You have to tell her how cool I am!”

 

“But you aren't cool.” Iwaizumi deadpans and Oikawa starts hitting at his shoulder.

 

“You have to tell her I am!”

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

Oikawa is silent for a moment before whispering, “I'll let you borrow my blaster gun for a whole week.” 

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes light up greedily and he quickly detangles himself from Oikawa to all but run to the slides. 

 

Five minutes later, Iwaizumi returns to the tree Oikawa is hiding behind, looking a little bit confused.

 

“So?” The taller boy asks, jumping up and down excitedly.

 

“I told her you were super cool.” Iwaizumi starts slowly. Oikawa preens, puffing out his chest and grinning widely. “But she didn't care.” 

 

“What?!” Oikawa’s face falls.

 

“Um. She said that,” Iwaizumi looks down at his shoes, his face heating up. “Her sister got a boyfriend and she wants one too so..”

 

“So she asked Iwa-chan?!” 

 

Iwaizumi nods and looks up. He doesn't understand why Oikawa looks so angry and upset, so he hurries to explain. 

 

“I told her no! And I told her you were cool but she ran away! I thought you said she wanted to talk about you!”

 

“Ami-chan asked Iwa-chan to be her boyfriend?!” Oikawa wails, stomping his feet. 

 

“I said no!” Iwaizumi repeats, hoping his friend won't throw a tantrum over not being the chosen boy. “I don't want to be her boyfriend!” 

 

Oikawa pauses mid stomp to peer curiously at Iwaizumi. “Whose boyfriend so you want to be?” He sniffs. 

 

Iwaizumi is sure there is no right answer to this. Nevermind he is six and doesn't want to date or be anyone’s boyfriend, he just wants to catch bugs and stay up until eight. 

 

So he says the first thing to pop into his mind. “Godzilla. I'm gonna be Godzilla’s boyfriend.” 

 

Oikawa gives him a strange look before bursting out laughing, throwing his head back and wrapping his arms around his belly. Iwaizumi is glad his friend isn't upset. He'd rather have Oikawa laughing at him than crying. 

 

“I still get to borrow your blaster gun!”

 

That gets Oikawa to stop laughing. “What, no!”

 

“I told her you were cool!”

 

“She didn't care!” 

 

Oikawa takes off running and Iwaizumi chases after him, trying to catch his best friend in his net until Iwaizumi’s mother calls to them that it is time to go home. 

 

~*~

 

 

Iwaizumi grins up as his father as they walk to Oikawa’s house. He hasn’t been this excited for a sleepover in ages, but this time, oh this time it is Halloween and Oikawa’s mom said they could stay up all night watching (age appropriate) scary movies and eating pizza and sweets and they didn’t have to change out of their costumes! It is going to be the best sleepover ever. 

 

The two boys had agreed to keep their costumes secrets from each other, which had been really had for Iwaizumi. He always wants to tell Oikawa everything, but he can’t wait to see his best friend’s face. Iwaizumi’s mom had hand made his outfit and he was a perfect little replica of Red from the Pokemon games. Except he didn’t have a Pikachu, because he didn’t like Pikachu. He had his stuffed Primeape, which his mom had special ordered for his birthday, because it was his favourite Pokemon, despite Oikawa’s insistence it should be Heracross. The bug was cool, but Primeape was just better. 

 

It’s Oikawa’s mother who opens the door, and with a polite little bow and a thank you for having him over, Iwaizumi runs in and right to the living room. Oikawa is sitting on the couch, swinging his legs and he gives a horrible grin when Iwaizumi gasps loudly at his costume.

 

“That’s no fair!” The shorter boy whines before climbing up onto the couch. “You don’t even like Godzilla!” 

 

Oikawa is dressed in a Godzilla onesie, complete with an awesome tail and little clawed Godzilla feet slippers. Iwaizumi is beyond jealous and he can’t help but to pull at the tail in envy. 

 

“That’s so cool.” Iwaizumi whispers to himself. 

 

“Thanks, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa is still grinning. “I asked Mom and she got it online. I like your costume, too! But aren’t you supposed to have Pikachu?” 

 

“Pikachu is lame.” Iwaizumi declares, dropping Oikawa’s tail so he can sit Primeape down in between them. 

 

“You’re lame!” 

 

Iwaizumi hits him in the shoulder and they quickly begin to wrestle on the couch, shrieking and giggling until they are both exhausted. For the moment. Iwaizumi flops back on the cushions while Oikawa plays with the remote, starting up the first of their many movies for the night. 

 

“Hey, Tooru,” Iwaizumi starts, getting his best friend’s attention instantly. He hardly ever uses his given name. “Why’d you dress up like Godzilla? You dun even like monster movies.You like aliens and stuff.” 

 

Oikawa is silent for a few moments, swinging his feet and screwing up his nose in thought, which Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa is debating telling the truth. Finally, the brunette turns his face away, making sure Iwaizumi can’t see his face. 

 

“Cause Iwa-chan said he wants to date Godzilla and I don’t want Iwa-chan to date anyone but me. You’re my Iwa-chan.” 

 

Iwaizumi blinks a few times, barely able to recall the conversation that happened weeks ago. He parts his lips and reaches up to scratch at his cheek. 

 

“Oh...okay. That makes sense.” 

 

Oikawa peeks around the edge of the hood of the Godzilla onesie. “That makes sense?” He repeats in a whisper. Iwaizumi nods and smiles at his best friend. 

 

“I’ll date you. But only when you’re dressed like Godzilla, okay?” Oikawa beams at him and nods eagerly. Iwaizumi grins. “Cool! But...what does dating mean?”

 

The other boy blinks at him, then shrugs. “I dunno. But I get to date Iwa-chan and not anyone else!” 

 

“Except Godzilla!” 

 

Oikawa wrinkles his nose, then nods in agreement. “Except Godzilla. Iwa-chan can only date me and Godzilla.” 

 

They nod at each other again, bright smiles, then are quickly distracted as the movie finally starts. Iwaizumi doesn’t notice that Oikawa is sitting closer to him than usual or when his best friend grabs his hand during the scary parts and never lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the fact I was completely obsessed with Godzilla as a kid and kept telling everyone I was Godzilla's boyfriend and it reminded me of Iwaizumi.


End file.
